A New World, A New Life
by ScottishLaura
Summary: Basically a story about Seth and an OC who he imprints on. Set after Breaking Dawn. Authors note inside explains a lot.


**A/N: OK, this is a small one-shot inspired by me seeing Eclipse… Twice… It's the first Twilight fanfic I've written, ever, so hopefully it's alright… And please don't ask me how I got this idea, I honestly have no idea, but I thought it'd be interesting to try. Enjoy…**

"_We're getting closer to whoever it is."_  
_"Jake, why are we here, anyway?"_ Seth was getting bored. _"Can't we just go home?"_ Jacob sighed.  
_"Look, Seth. Alice said that she saw someone out here, but then it disappeared. Sam and Em are on their honeymoon, so _I'm _the leader for the time being, and I say that we're finding what this scent is." _Seth sighed.  
_"Fine, I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" _Jacob smiled.  
"_Not a chance." _Seth grinned.  
_"What about if I said Nessie would be missing you now?"  
"What if I said-WOAH!" _Jacob and Seth skidded to a stop. They had been so caught up arguing, they had almost missed the body lying on the ground.  
_"That's what we're looking for then." _Jacob grinned.  
_"She looks cold. All pale and everything. Not a vampire, though. What happened?" _Jacob began sniffing around.  
_"Vampire. Not one we know. Maybe 2 hours ago?"_ Seth, meanwhile, wasn't moving.  
_"She-she-she-"_ Jacob was suddenly feeling the same way he felt only a few months ago, when he first saw Renesmee.  
_"Who is she?" _Seth finally managed to choke some words out.  
_"I think she's new in town. Moved in a few weeks ago, a couple of houses down from my place. Names' Skye Malone, she's 15." _Seth looked back to the girl.  
_"We should help her."_ Jacob nodded.  
_"I'll go get Carlisle, you stay here. Phase, and keep her warm." _Seth nodded.  
_"OK. Be quick, she doesn't look too good." _Jacob turned and ran back the way they'd come. Seth phased and after pulling on his shorts, he jogged over to the girl lying in the snow. He put a hand onto her forehead. She was as cold as anything. He sat down on the snow next to the girl, and sat her up. She was breathing normally, but seemed to be unconscious. He wrapped his long arms around her, and began rubbing her back and arms, warming her up. Slowly, her temperature increased. Just as she began waking up, there were footsteps from the edge of the clearing. Jacob was still in wolf form, and he was being accompanied by Carlisle and Emmett.  
"How is she?" Carlisle was first to the pair.  
"She's starting to wake up. I think." Carlisle nodded.  
"Good. She's warming up, I think she'll be OK." Seth nodded. Jake breathed a sigh of relief. Carlisle continued. "Although, I don't like the look of that foot." He nodded to the girls' foot, which was pointing an awkward angle. Seth sighed. It was pointing an awkward angle. Emmett was now over to Carlisle and Seth and the girl.  
"What's her name?" Emmett asked.  
"Skye. Skye Malone." Carlisle nodded.  
"I know her parents. Her father is working at the hospital and her mother came in today for a blood test." Seth nodded.  
"We need to get her out of here. She's getting cold again, and I really don't like the look of that foot." Carlisle picked her up and passed her to Emmett. They turned and began running. Seth tied his shorts to his leg, phased, and took off with Jacob, following Carlisle and Emmett.  
_"So, Seth, how's it feel to have imprinted?" _Seth smiled.  
_"Awesome. I feel so, so, so, happy, and free."_ It was Jacob's turn to smile. _"Besides, why are you asking me? You've imprinted, too." _They felt someone else phase into wolf form.  
_"Yo, Jake, Seth, what's up?"_ Seth felt Jacob smile. It was Embry that had phased in.  
_"Oh, not too much. We found that girl, and Seth imprinted on her." _Embry laughed.  
_"'Cause that's not creepy or anything, imprinting on someone you only just met." _Seth tried to stick up for himself.  
"_Hey, she's not a total stranger, she lives near Jake, just further up the road. That's only a few streets from me." _Embry smiled.  
"_Oh, so it's the new girl. The one that just moved in?" _Jacob agreed.  
"_Yeah. I met her last week. She seems nice, just a little shy." _Seth sighed. Jacob continued.  
"_Don't worry, Seth, she'll be fine. You heard the Doc, she'll be fine." _Seth sighed again.  
_"Yeah, I know, but still."_ Carlisle and Emmett had stopped running and Jacob and Seth slowed down.  
_"What's happening?" _Embry still hadn't caught up.  
_"We're at the Cullen's place. I think Carlisle's gonna fix her up here then we can take her home."_  
_"I'm gonna phase. I wanna check up on her." _Jacob agreed.  
_"Me too. I want to see Renesmee." _Embry smiled.  
"_Typical." _Jacob barked a laugh.  
_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll be back in a while. Keep following that trail, see where it leads." _Embry nodded.  
_"Will do." _Seth phased immediately, and Jacob soon after. Embry was left on his own, tracking the vampire. Seth was running after the two Cullens and the girl. He walked in, looking for where they were.  
"Upstairs, Seth." Alice called from the next room. Edward was standing at the top of the stairs. Seth walked straight past him, and into Carlisle's study. Skye was lying down on the makeshift hospital bed, a drip running into her arm. Carlisle was bent over her leg, her jeans rolled up past her knee. He was doing something with her foot, but Seth couldn't quite see what. There was a loud crack, and then nothing. Seth winced.  
"That sounded like it hurt," he muttered. Emmett turned to him and smiled.  
"It's OK, Carlisle is just setting the bone straight before putting it in the cast." Seth nodded.  
"I figured." Carlisle was finished putting the cast on Skye now. He turned around to face Seth.  
"She should be waking up soon, I trust you'd like to keep an eye on her?" Seth nodded. "Just let me take the drip out, and I'll head downstairs." Carlisle carefully removed the drip, and then turned and left. The room fell silent, and Seth sat down, listening to Skye's breathing. He began thinking about what to tell Skye when she woke up. He couldn't really come out with the whole,  
"Hi, I'm Seth, but I turn into a werewolf. I've imprinted on you, so now we're going to spend our whole lives together." thing, could he? From downstairs, he heard Edward laugh, whether or not it was at his thoughts or something from downstairs.  
"It's all you, Seth. It's all you." Huh, well, that solved that problem. Seth heard movement from Skye, and he immediately looked over. She seemed to be waking up. Skye slowly sat up. She looked around.  
"Where am I?" Seth stood up and walked over to her.  
"You're at Doctor Cullen's house."  
"Why?"  
"We found you in the snow, and you were in need of desperate medical need, here was closer then the hospital." Skye didn't say anything. Seth continued. "Why were you in the snow, anyway?" She frowned.  
"You know, I'm not sure." Seth laughed. "I went to bed the other night, and then I woke up in a clearing with snow. There was a woman, really pale. She was like, smelling the air and stuff, then she got really close to my neck, almost like a vampire or something," Skye laughed, "and then suddenly, she ran away." Seth smiled.  
"Ha, yeah, vampires. As if." Skye laughed.  
"But anyway, then she ran away and left me in the snow, but I couldn't get up for some reason. It was as if there was invisible ties that were holding me down." She paused. "Then I remember someone warm finding me in the snow." She smiled to herself. "Do you know who it was? I'd love to meet them, say thanks." Seth smiled.  
"Well, go right ahead, your saviour is sitting in front of you." Skye smiled.  
"It was you? You were the warm one?" Seth smiled, and gently took Skye's hand.  
"See, nice and warm." Skye smiled.  
"How are you so warm? You're only wearing shorts in the middle of winter, and yet, you're hotter then anyone I've ever met." Jacob laughed from downstairs. Seth rolled his eyes. Skye smiled.  
"Yeah, after your warmness, it was gone and people with cold arms picked me up and took me somewhere, here I guess, and then I remember nodding off, then waking up just now." Seth smiled.  
"Well, the cold people would've been Carlisle and Emmett." Skye smiled.  
"Can I meet them? I want to say thanks." Seth nodded.  
"I'll go get them, I'll be back in a minute." Skye frowned.  
"Aw, don't leave me. Can't I come with you?" Seth smiled.  
"If you can walk on that foot of yours, then sure." Skye looked down to her foot.  
"Ouch. I actually didn't notice that until then. Maybe I will stay here." Seth smiled.  
"I like your thinking." He turned to leave.  
"But Seth?" He turned back. "Be quick." He grinned.  
"Will do. Be right back!" Seth hurried out of the room, and down the stairs, taking them seven at a time. When he reached the bottom, Jacob called out.  
"Calm down, Seth. You look like a lovestruck 15 year old, and you sound like a werewolf. Oh, wait a minute, you are!" Jacob laughed, and Seth aimed an unsuccessful kidney jab at him. Carlisle chuckled from across the room.  
"What's up, Seth?"  
"Skye said she'd like to see you and Emmett. To say thanks." Carlisle nodded, and called Emmett who groaned.

"Come on, I do one good deed and then suddenly I have to miss the play-offs?" Seth chuckled.  
"Come on, buddy, it won't take too long." Emmett sighed.  
"Fine." He stood up from the couch and vaulted over it landing without making even the slightest noise. Emmett and Seth followed Carlisle up the stairs and into the study.  
"Hey, Skye, I brought you some guests. Carlisle and Emmet, your "co-rescuers" of the day." She smiled.  
"Hey." Emmett waved. Carlisle smiled. "Yeah, I uh, I just wanted to say thanks. Without you guys, I'd probably be dead somewhere in the forest right about now." Carlisle smiled.  
"No problem. It was out pleasure to help." Emmett nodded.  
"One of the easiest good deeds I've ever done." Seth elbowed him. "What! I meant that in a nice way." Seth rolled his eyes, and Skye laughed. Carlisle interrupted the mayhem.  
"Skye, I think it'd be best if we get you home now, your parents must be worried sick about you." Skye smiled sadly.  
"They probably don't even realise yet. They're both too busy working most of the time to notice me at all." Seth frowned.  
"That must suck. I love my Mum, she's like, my rock, and when my sister is annoying the hell out of the pack, Mum calms her down." Skye frowned.  
"Pack?" Seth hurriedly thought up a lie.  
"Yeah. My friends. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jake, Leah, Paul, Jared, we're all like, best friends, and we know everything about each other." Jacob snorted from downstairs.  
"It's not like we have a choice," he called up the stairs.  
"What does he mean?" Skye asked, curiosity tainting her voice.  
"I'll explain another time. For now, we need to get you home."  
"I don't have a key and my parents aren't home at this time of day." Jacob called up the stairs.  
"You guys can crash at my house for the afternoon. Billy's not home now, and probably won't be for a few more hours." Seth smiled.  
"You sure?" Jacob was up the stairs now.  
"Yeah. I was heading home now anyway. Renesmee's having a sleep so there's not too much to do around here." Skye smiled.  
"Awesome. Oh, hey, _you're_ Jake. I met you the other day, right?" He nodded.  
"Yup. I live a few houses down from you." Skye smiled. Carlisle interrupted again. He had disappeared for a few moments then returned with a pair of crutches. Seth gently helped Skye up, and he pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her hobble across the room to Carlisle. They left the room, and Skye saw the stairs.  
"Oh, fun." Seth smiled.  
"Do you trust me?" Skye smiled.  
"Do I have a choice?" Seth grinned.  
"Nope." He took the crutches from her arms and passed them to Jacob, then picked Skye up and carried her down the stairs and out the door into the car waiting out the front. Jacob joined them shortly after, and then the car left with Carlisle sitting in the front seat, driving. The journey was silent, and on arrival into La Push, and Jacobs' house, Carlisle stopped the car and along with Seth, helped Skye from the car. They walked into Jacobs house, and after Seth managed to get dibs on the couch, Jacob crashed on the floor at the foot of the couch. He turned the TV on, and started watching, but soon enough, he was asleep. Seth was beginning to feel drowsy when Skye nudged him with her foot.  
"Hey, Seth, I was just wondering something."  
"What is it?" Skye frowned.  
"Why did you stay with me?" Seth sighed.  
"This is going to sound all long and complicated and everything, but, here goes." Seth took a deep breath, and explained all about the wolves. He explained about imprinting and about how he had imprinted on Skye. She smiled at this.  
"Well, it's a good thing I like you, then, or this could've been complicated." Seth smiled. Skye turned back to the TV, and Seth's brain started where it had left off. About to sleep. He dozed off almost immediately, and when Skye looked back, she just smiled at the boy she was to spend her life with…

_**The End**_

**A/N: Wow, it's been ages since I did a short story, and even longer since I've been able to say "The End." Anyway, I hope you guys all liked this, and please review, I may or may not write another one at some point, but with Leah instead…  
-Scottie**


End file.
